Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Untold Secrets!
by DragonKingUK
Summary: A human is turned into a pokemon, and is sent on a great adventure to save the Pokemon World!
1. Prologue

**P** **rologue**

It all started on Wednesday 24th of August 2020. The strange occurrence went world wide in a matter of hours. It confused everyone, nobody could make sense of it. It became the number one world mystery, but, on Thursday 24th of August 2020, it came to me with a flash. It took me a while but, I finally made sense of it. This is my story, and how I came to this new world. Who am I? Lucy, that is who I am. Lucy Wilkins.

Lucy woke up with heavy eyes and a loud yawn. She stretched herself out and slowly got herself out of bed. She walked slowly towards the bathroom, once there she shut the door behind her and quickly locked it. She took her underwear off and got in the shower. Her long, brown shoulder length hair quickly got wet as she turned on the shower. It didn't take long for her shower and wash her hair. Her soft blue eyes were directed to the black towel which hung upon the rack. She turned the shower off and then began to dry herself it was then that she got herself dressed and ready to go out. She brushed her teeth and then grabbed her school bag. With that, she walked out the door and towards the school.

Lucy was quite a young girl. She had only just hit teenage years, being age 13. She hated school, she would do anything to get out of it, sadly, she every time she did, she was punished and to be honest, the punishment wasn't worth it. She sighed softly and walked through the school gates, and into the school building. Her first lesson was English. She actually wasn't bad at that. In fact, it was her favorite lesson. She knew all her grammar, spellings and punctuation. It was too easy for her, she was on a much higher level than all her other class mates. English lasted two hours. Next, it was maths, which she hated. She was terrible at maths. She was ok at adding and take away, but division, times table and fractions she was absolutely useless on and it lasted two whole hours! Then it was ICT, which she wasn't bad on. It was actually her second favorite lesson. Then her last lesson was history, which she found to be interesting. She believed history would repeat for those who did not learn from it. Her school time came to eight hours in total and that was without the breaks.

Once she had finally finished school, she began to walk on home. She hated school, she would do anything to get out of it if it wasn't for the fact that she'd get punished for it. School was so boring. She sighed softly, and threw her back on the settee once she had arrived back home. She walked up stairs and jumped in bed. She grabbed her headphones from her draws, and placed it over her head. She then plugged them into her phone and clicked play. With the music playing, she couldn't hear anything else. It blocked off the outside world. She closed her eyes and just relaxed herself as the music played. After about five minutes, she had fallen asleep. Hours passed by, and soon enough, it hit midnight.

Then, it happened. Just like everyone else in the world, the dream appeared. People began to call it a spirit of some sort. Others said it was a gate to another world. Some would even say it was just a fragment of your imagination but no. That wasn't it at all. Not even close. In this dream, the person was fully aware, it was as if they were awake in their own dream. First, everything went black. Silence, she felt alone, scared. She couldn't see a thing, until, the room began to light up. Everything became white, but there was no smell, no noise. Just a pure white room. At the very end was a large beam of light. She slowly walked towards it until she came to a large lake. She looked inside it to see herself. Everything seemed normal so far. Then, she heard a voice talking to her.

"You, who have entered the void between the human and Pokemon World. You, who's spirit has left their body. The Pokemon World is in danger, if nothing is done soon, billions will die. If nothing is done soon, the world as they know it will be destroyed. That is why you have come here today. Are you willing to sacrifice your life for another? To give up everything you own for a stranger from another world?"

Lucy looked around slowly, was this for real? Sacrifice her own life for a stranger, to give up everything she owned. Obviously, the first answer that came to mind was no. She knew, if given the same answer, billions of people would answer 'no' but, if she said no then billions of people could die...or, 'pokemon' as the voice said. Whatever they were, they would all die if somebody didn't do something. She took a deep breath, and took a few minutes to think about her answer before speaking.

"I...Yes, I am."

She didn't know why, but, she felt like she had to. If she wasn't willing to help, then who would? If she declined now, then who knew what could happen. For all she knew, billions could die before the voice found the one who was willing to help and she couldn't let that happen. She listened out, and sure enough, the voice spoke out again.

"Very well, Lucy. Now, I will send you to the Pokemon World."

Lucy looked around, ready for whatever was about to happen. It was then that the lake began to reflect something strange. She looked closer to see a whole new world within it. She stepped back a little, and took a deep breath. She was about to jump in, when suddenly, she felt her body starting to change. She couldn't help scream as her bones cracked and snapped out of place. Tears streamed down her face as she could feel new bones growing and ripping through her skin to take their place. The pain was immense. The pain was so intense that she actually fainted. Everything went black again, she was out like a log, but, eventually, she reawoke. Her eyes opened weakly and slowly, she looked around. She could hardly remember a thing. All she could remember was a really weird dream. She yawned and stretched herself out. She slowly got herself up and looked around, but, as quickly as she got up, she fell down. She shook her head quickly and looked around. Something was off, something...was off, not right. She felt strange, like she wasn't herself anymore. She looked around some more and then saw some water. She smiled, and slowly looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened as she saw herself. She was no longer a human, but, instead a red fox. She looked at herself, inspecting herself, and for some strange reason, she was a red fox with six tails. How did this happen, and why? She didn't understand. It made no sense at all. She was a human, not some weird animal. She looked around and realized she was on the beach, had she washed up on shore or something? How did that even make sense? She lived nowhere near a beach. She shook her head slowly, and slowly stood on all fours. It...felt strange, but right now it was her only option. After all, she couldn't walk on two legs like this.

Luckily, she was still a female. So, at least that didn't change. She sighed softly, and began to walk on the soft sand. She was alone, lost, confused, she didn't what to do or where to go. All in all, this was by far the strangest day she had ever had, and by the looks of it, the day had only just started. She continued to look around as she walked along the beach, and soon enough, she came to what seemed to be a yellow mouse. She stared at him for a moment before walking up to him.

"Hello...can you help me?"

The yellow mouse turned to look to her, and immediately, a smile came over his face. His eyes lightened up, electricity sparked from his cheeks. He quickly stood up with a happy nod, tail swishing about behind him.

"Of course, of course! What do you want miss?"

Lucy looked around for a moment and then looked back to the mouse. There were a lot of questions roaming about in her head but, she couldn't ask them all at once, otherwise, she'd probably overwhelm him. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Where...am I and who, no, what are you? I have never seen anything like you before."

The mouse tilted his head for a moment, of course, he was confused. She should know WHAT he was, and this beach was a very popular place, but, not knowing the name was understandable, he supposed.

"My name is Bolt, and i'm a pikachu. You should know that, after all, we're all pokemon. The beach is called Sunset Beach, just down from Sunset Village. Now, may I ask who you are miss?"

Lucy looked at herself once more, and then looked to the 'Pikachu.' She gave a soft nod of her head then looked down at herself again as she lifted a paw. Pokemon? She had heard of that phrase before, she was sure of it. She looked up to Bolt and gave a smile.

"My name is...my name is... is...I...err... I actually can't remember. I don't even know how I got here or anything. The last I remember, I was a human not a pokemon. I have never even heard of Pokemon before."

Bolt stared at her, with an even more confused look on his face. He had to wonder if she was serious or not but from the look of her face, it seemed that she was serious and that brought worry to him. She was such a beautiful vulpix.

"Human? I have only heard about humans in fairy tales. To me, you seem like an ordinary Vulpix, but, if you can't remember your name, how about I call you Flare? After all, you have to have a name. What do you think work for you?"

She thought for a moment, thinking on the name, Flare...it wasn't a bad name. In fact, she liked it a lot. She gave a small smile and nodded her head. It wasn't much, but it was something at least.

"Yes, the name is lovely. Thank you. Now, please, can you tell me about this world? Tell me about myself and what I am?"

Bolt smiled to her and nodded. That, he could do very easily. He knew a lot about Pokemon. He hadn't met every single species, but, he knew a lot. He stepped forward towards her and began to sing softly.

"Of course I can. I will tell you about each species of pokemon every time you come across one. You are a vulpix. Big blue eyes, pointy nose, tiny paws digging holes, Your fur is red, so beautiful. Your fire is hot, and it's burning me up inside!"

As he finished singing, he gently placed his hand on her cheek but Flare quickly backed up a little. She found that...weird. After all, she had only just met the guy and already he had some sort of thing for her? She was only thirteen of age.

"Err...thanks...So, I'm a vulpix then and apparently I can breath...fire? Strange, well, thanks I guess."

Bolt laughed a little...Oops, did he really say that? He totally didn't mean for that to come out, but, it was true. He found vulpix quite attractive. He looked around and then looked back to her.

"Well, anyway...you probably haven't got a place to stay. If you don't mind, I know a place where you could go. It's Wigglytuff's Guild. Although, in order to stay, you need to join a team and to join a team, you need a partner. To be honest, I never intended to join. One, I couldn't find a suitable partner, and two, even if I did, I saw no point in joining a guild but, since you just got here, it won't be easy for you to find a partner but, if you don't mind, I could be your partner, and show you around the area. What do you think?"

Flare listened to Bolt and sighed softly. Things get worse every minute. She thought about her options for a minute, thinking carefully on what to do. Either wander around, lost and homeless to look for a suitable partner, or to partner up with a pikachu who seemed to have a thing for her, who knew the area, was relatively kind and helpful, and seemed to know a lot about this world. She sighed once more, she didn't really have a choice, did she?

"Ok, I'll partner up with you. I guess I have no choice but, I don't want a relationship right now. I am only thirteen years old, and I just got here. I am lost, confused and even scared right now. I'm not in the mood for a relationship, so please, don't try anything."

Bolt nodded quickly to her request. He understood perfectly. He didn't plan on making a move on her, after all she had only just arrived and they barely knew each other. She needed to settle in first.

"I understand. I'm fourteen years old. Now, follow me."

He smiled softly and turned towards the beach exit.


	2. Chapter One: Old Memories!

**Chapter One: Old Memories!**

Bolt left the beach with Flare following close behind. He knew the perfect place to go. He looked around as he walked towards some crossroads. He stopped for a moment and turned to look to her for a moment.

"Here, over this way."

He smiled to her, then continued to walk until he reach a large building in the shape of a wigglytuff. He gave a small smile and looked back to Flare.

"Here it is. Go and step on the grid."

She nodded to him and quickly stood on the grid. With that, a voice could be heard from below the ground.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! Whose footprint, whose footprint? The footprint is Vulpix, the footprint is vulpix! You may proceed. Now, the other one. Please stand on the grid."

Flare looked to Bolt for a moment, and then slowly stepped off the grid. As she did, Bolt stepped forward and once again, the voice called out.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! Whose footprint, whose footprint? The footprint is Pikachu, the footprint is Pikachu! You may proceed."

With that done, the gates opened. Flare looked back to Bolt for a moment, before looking into the building. She gave a soft sigh and then walked on in. Bolt followed along beside her. As they walked in, they came to a ramp which led underground. The two went further into the building until they came to the main hub. With a quick glance, they could see two sets of bulletin boards and a lot of pokemon. Before they could go on, a Chatot came from the second underground level.

"Hello, are you the two pokemon that came in just now? What do you want? Speak up now. I haven't got time to wait around."

Bolt stepped forward quickly, his tail swished about as he studied the pokemon in front of him. It was the first time he had been inside of this place, and he was quite impressed.

"My name is Bolt, and my partner here is Flare. We came here to join Wigglytuff's Guild as a team."

The Chatot smiled brightly at his words. He was glad that a new team had arrived. He quickly nodded to them both and turned around.

"Very well. My name is Chariot. Follow me please. Hurry now!"

With that he rushed to the second level. Bolt and Flare both followed the Chatot, and found themselves in a rather empty place. A single room, and a shop in the corner. It was strange how few people there were. The two went towards the room, and looked to the Chatot.

"Down the hallway you'll find the beds. Your room will be at the far end. To the left is the dining hall. Now, inside here is Guildmaster Wiggly. Be careful what you say to him. Otherwise he will get very angry, and I wouldn't want to see that."

The two nodded, and with that they went inside to find the Guildmaster...snoozing? Flare couldn't help but sigh. This guy seemed over relaxed. The Chatot quickly stepped forward towards the Guildmaster.

"Guild Master Wiggly, there are two pokemon here who wish to join the Guild."

It took a few minutes, but the Guildmaster quickly span around on his chair with big wide eyes, and a creepy smile. His voice boomed throughout the room as he shouted.

"FRIENDS! New friends! Friendly friends! Welcome to Wigglytuff's Guild! You wanna form a team? OKAY! Just sign these papers!"

He placed some papers on the desk quickly, and the two just stared at each other. After a minute of awkward silence, Bolt slowly stepped up and began to look at the papers. It was rather simple really. Name of the members, name of the team, date of birth. It was the usual. He quickly filled out the papers. For Flare's date of birth, he decided to put her date of birth as today, since, it would be awkward to ask and she probably wouldn't remember anyway. He stopped at the team name for a minute and turned to Flare.

"What do you think the team name should be?"

Flare looked around for a moment, slightly confused. Wait...was he asking her? Was he actually asking her? How the hell should she know!

"How should I know! I just got here! Maybe...ummm...Volcanic Thunder?"

Bolt thought for a minute, and then gave a quick nod before writing it down. He then handed the papers back to Wiggly. He quickly checked them over with a nod.

"Perfect! You're officially an Exploration Team! Congratulations Volcanic Thunder! Here is your Exploration Gear."

Flare smiled a little, it wasn't a bad name. She liked it actually. It was then that the Guildmaster started to put things on the table. A bag, an exploration badge and a map. She tilted her head for a moment, as she watched Bolt quickly pick it all up. He then looked to Flare.

"Well, we're an Exploration Team now. This should be fun."

She gave a soft nod and then the two walked out. They went to the main hub area and looked around, then the Chatot from before suddenly came up.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be wandering around! Here, I will have Team Raging Aura be your guide. Let me just call them."

With that, the Chatot left the building. The two stared at each other once more...but they weren't wandering around...oh well. After about five minutes, the Chatot came back with a Lucario and a Typhlosion. He gave the two strangers a nod before leading. It was then that the Lucario stepped up.

"Hello there. My name is Rico, and my partner here is Drayko. We will be your guides. Welcome to the guild. We are both glad that you could join."

Bolt quickly stepped forward. He knew about these guys! They saved the world and stopped Darkrai! The temporal tower collapsing, the rift in space, they stopped it all!

"Wow! You're Raging Aura! You saved the world from Darkrai! You're famous around here. When I heard your team name, I didn't believe it at first, but now there is no mistaking it. You even went into the future too, didn't you? I am so jealous right now!

The two laughed, and then nodded quickly. Flare just sat herself down. Apparently these guys were a big deal around here. The Lucario spoke up once again.

"Yeah, that's us, but we didn't do it for the fame. We did it because it was the right thing to do. Besides, we are old news now. Over in Post Town, there was a team that stopped the Bittercold. From what I heard, the one who stopped it was also a human."

With that said, Bolt and Flare's eyes widened. They could actually ask them about Flare turning into a pokemon. Bolt quickly stepped forward and spoke up.

"That reminds me. Rico, you used to be human too, and from the future. My friend here, apparently, she too used to be human. Does this mean what I think it means...that another disaster is happening?"

The two pokemon quickly froze up. Could it be true? If it was, then surely the Pikachu was right. The Typhlosion quickly stepped up.

"Are you being serious right now? If you are, then this is bad news. It is a good job Rico and I are still here. In fact, we are in the midst of setting up our own guild. Any later and we wouldn't of been here. If what you are saying is true, then your friend here must of been sent from the human world for a reason. After all, this has happened three times now and each time it has happened, a disaster was threatening the pokemon world. What are your names?"

Flare stepped up slowly, this was so strange. If the world was threatened, why couldn't the heroes from the last generation save the world? Why did they have to bring more and more humans to this place? She didn't understand it at all.

"My name is Flare, my partner here is Bolt, and our team is Volcanic Thunder. So, what happens now then?"

Rico nodded his head, and looked around. If she really was a human, that meant He and Drayko would have to give the two special training, and at some point, they would have to discover why Flare had been brought to this world.

"Ok, Flare, Bolt, come with us. Instead of doing a mission, we're going to train you both. You need to get ready for whatever is about to come, and when we learn what this upcoming disaster is, we will do whatever it takes to help."

With that, the two left the base, followed by Team Volcanic Thunder. The two teams met at the crossroads, it was then that a pause came. Rico turned to Bolt and gave him a smile.

"Bolt, you are Flare's partner. You were chosen to protect her, and make her strong, as she strengthens you. This disaster could strike anytime now. So we need to hurry. We're going to a place called Isolated Desert. It is a plain desert that goes on for 100 miles. It will be safe for us to train there. Follow us."

With that, the two carried on, and Team Volcanic Thunder followed. It took them about two hours to reach the desert. Once there, Rico turned to Flare with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, we're here. Flare, do you know how to attack? Have you adapted to your body yet?"

Flare shook her head silently as she waited for Rico to carry on. With her confirmation, Rico spoke once more.

"Ok then. Flare, you are a vulpix. A fire type pokemon. Your body allows you to cast fire to your enemies. You're a fire fox, and everybody knows it. Once you master your abilities, you will be a fox to fear. Now, let's start with a simple flamethrower. Close your eyes, and let the fire inside of you build up, and when you think you're ready, release the fire.

Flare nodded her head once more. She didn't know if she'd be able to do it, but, she might as well get adapted to her body while she was in this world.

"I understand, I'll try."

She took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. She then relaxed herself and waited. She could feel her chest getting hotter. After about a minute had passed, she opened her mouth and tried to use Flamethrower, but, instead a puff of smoke came out. She stared at it for a moment before it disappeared. Riko gave a soft nod to her. It was a good first try.

"Well done Flare. That was a good try. Don't worry, not everyone can adapt to their body right away. It's going to take some time, but that is why we are here. To help you get prepared. and speed up your progression. Now try again. This time, try to let it flow. Don't force it, instead just go along with it."

Flare nodded once more. She closed her eyes once more, and took a deep breath. She let out a soft sigh. She opened her eyes for a moment, and looked to see a cactus. She took a deep breath once more, and as she did, she could feel the fire quickly building up inside of her chest. She quickly relased her breath and out came a burst of fire which scorched the cactus. Although, as quickly as it began, it ended. She gave a soft sigh and nodded to herself. Well, at least she did a flamethrower. It wasn't for very long but it was something. This was actually easier than it looked. She looked over to Rico with a smile.

"There, I did a flamethrower, now what?"

She looked back to the cactus and then back to Rico who gave her a round of applause. It was then that Drayko stepped forward. He gave his parent a smile then looked to Flare.

"Rico only knew what to do, because he knows me. That is the next step. You need to know Bolt as I know Rico, and same goes for Bolt. You two need to get in each other's head. You need to know how each other works, and then use that to work as a team. Now that you know how to use Flamethrower, it's time to actually battle. Flare, work along side with Bolt and attack Rico and I. Let's see what you two can do."

Flare looked to Bolt and then nodded to him. She was only thirteen, she wasn't much of a fighter but, she would do what she could. She took a deep breath as she stood beside Bolt. This wasn't going to be easy. In fact, there was no way they could win, this was just practice. If the team went full out, they could probably defeat both Bolt and her without trying. They were bigger and stronger. Plus they had saved the world already. So, yes, she was right. There was no way they could win an actual battle. This was clearly a test of their skills and teamwork. Whether they past or not, well she wasn't sure on that. After all, she had never worked on a team before. So she wasn't sure how well she was going to do. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh of worry. Was the fate of the world really on her shoulders? She didn't like that, that meant there were so many people that depended on her. So many people who had such high expectations of her. She worried, what if she couldn't do what was needed when the time came? What if she made a mistake? She shivered just thinking about it.


	3. Chapter: Vanish and the Pokemon are Gone

**Chapter Two: Vanish, and the Pokemon are Gone!**

The time was now, time to start practicing. Bolt looked to Flare for a moment and then quickly ran behind Rico, as he did Flare used flam...nope. Ember, instead of a flamethrower, a small, weak ember came out aimed for Rico. He quickly jumped and flipped forward, landing behind Flare, with that he span around and kicked her in the back towards Bolt. It was then that Draco used fire blast, hitting both Flare and Bolt, and since he was so much stronger, the noneffective move was still enough to easily defeat them. Rico looked to Draco and shook his head softly, then used a full revive on the two of them. With that, he spoke up.

"That was a good first attempt, but you didn't work as a team which is why you went down so quickly. When your enemies have greater strength, don't try to out match them, instead out smart them. You can even use speed to defeat enemies."

He looked to Draco once more and was about to speak again when suddenly everything began to shake violently. The earth was starting to split open, the earthquake was so violent and strong, it easily knocked Flare and Bolt over, and nearly Rico and Draco. Immediately, they went into action. Rico jumped over the gap and grabbed Bolt, while Draco jumped over the gap and grabbed Flare. With that, the two began to flee while carrying Bolt and Flare. Although, the earthquake continued to shake the earth violently, the earth split up in two right underneath Draco, and with that, he and Flare fell deep within the earth. Rico knew there was nothing he could do, besides, they were both fire types, and Draco was strong. He knew they would survive, they had to. He continued to run as fast as he could, running out of the area completely and returning to the crossroads. Once safe, he let out a sigh of relief. He then looked to Bolt with a serious face.

"The earth has never shook that violently before but don't worry, I am sure the two of them will be ok. They are both fire types, so they can survive the heat. The question is, what do we do now?"

He looked around for a moment and sighed softly, he was still out of breath. Bolt slowly stepped forward with a worried face. To be honest, he didn't believe Rico, he didn't believe everything was going to be ok. It never was.

"No Rico. You're wrong. Draco and Flare are in danger, and whatever demon they have to face down there, it's all up to Draco, as Flare can barely fight. He's going to get tired and weakened, and you have the bag with all the items in. So, if you don't mind me saying, but, I fear the worse, and I don't think this is the worse to come yet."

Rico looked back towards the way they came, then looked to Bolt. What he said was all true, but he had hope. That was all they could do for now. Simply hope and just wait.

"I understand what you are saying but all we can do now is hope. We can't go down there ourselves. It is far too dangerous. That type of place is a place only fire types can enter. So yes, I agree. Draco on his own will have trouble, especially with no items but, there is nothing we can do. We just have to prey they are ok."

Bolt gave a soft nod and sighed once more. He didn't like that at all. He wanted to go down there. He wanted to make sure she was ok, to make sure she was safe. He looked back towards the way they came and clenched his fist tightly.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of a seemingly endless pit, laid Draco and Flare. Draco slowly got up and rubbed his head softly, he looked to Flare who was still unconscious. He picked her up and sighed softly. They couldn't stay here, they had to keep moving. He slowly walked deeper in the pit, wherever it was that they were. Of course, as Draco expected it, pokemon were going wild and were beginning to attack each other. Most, if not all were fire types. He fought back as moved through this strange place, they weren't difficult to beat. In fact, they were rather weak to him. He traveled further and further in this bottomless pit, but, eventually, he reached a small crater. It was an open area. He smiled and laid Flare down. They could rest here for now. He sat down next to her, and began to wait. He needed her awake. Luckily for him, it didn't take too much longer. Flare woke up, and slowly stood on her feet. She looked around the strange place, then looked to Draco.

"What happened?"

Draco smiled to her, he was glad she alright. He sighed and stood himself up. The earth seemed to of calmed down now, for now anyway. There was always an aftershock that came, and normally, they were much worse than the initial earthquake. He turned to Flare with a serious look on his face and quickly nodded to her.

"Come, we need to get out of here. All I will say for now is we were separated from Rico and Bolt when we fell down here. I woke up before you and carried you here. Now, let's get moving. We need to find a way out before it is too late."

Flare nodded, understanding completely and she agreed with him. With that, the two rushed off, going deeper within the pit. The enemies were a tougher match up for Flare, but with Draco's help, they were quickly dealt with. Flare studied Draco carefully, watching how he worked, watching how he attacked and fought. She was taking notes, and those would help her later on. With Draco's help they managed to reach another crater but this one was huge. It must of been the size of a mountain at least. He slowly began to walk forward with Flare behind him. He could see another pathway at the very back, then another pathway to the left, and another to the right. The earth was split in every direction. As they moved forward, a thunderous roar was heard.

"YOU! IT MUST BE YOU! IT HAS TO BE YOU!"

Suddenly, a large pokemon dropped from the ground. As soon as it landed, Draco's eyes widened, he knew exactly who this was. He had fought against him as an illusion long ago back when he went to find the time gears at Fogbound Lake with Rico. This legendary pokemon was Groudon. Chariot believed that the only reason they won that time was because it was a simple illusion casted by a pokemon far weaker than Groudon. He stepped back slowly and spoke up.

"Groudon, please, explain to us what you mean? What's happening down here?"

He stood back and stared at Groudon, but, then he noticed something odd. The legendary pokemon, Groudon seemed...faded for some reason. It was like he was partially here, and at the same time, not here. Like he was...disappearing. He shook his head at the thought as Groudon's voice boomed once more.

"YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO ME! STOLEN MY POWER, AND TAKING ME FROM THIS WORLD! IT IS YOU, SO IT IS I WHO MUST DESTROY YOU!"

With that he shot out a volcanic blast, immediately, Draco grabbed Flare and jumped out the way. As the volcanic blast hit the wall, it exploded and sent the two flying into another wall. Draco slowly got himself up and huffed. This was going to be a tough battle. He had no idea how he was going to win this. Groudon roared loudly and stepped closer to them both. Draco decided to use his speed to his advantage, it was the only thing he had against raw power. He ran around Groudon as fast as he could, then he jumped and set his entire body on fire, he then did a flaming tackle. It wouldn't do much because it was fire, but, it would do something at least. He landed once again and began to run around Groudon once more. Although, as he went in for another attack Groudon roared loudly and smashed his fist into Draco's stomach, sending him flying back once again. Groudon slowly walked up to him and began to stand on him. He pressed down and Draco screamed loudly.

"IT'S OVER! I HAVE WON!"

Groudon began to crush Draco, and all Flare could do was watch. There was nothing she could do. She looked away as Groudon crushed him, and soon enough, the screams of Draco faded. A tear slowly trickled down her eye as she slowly turned her head back to see...that Groudon had gone? She looked around frantically, but he was nowhere to be seen. She then ran to Draco and sat down in front of him.

"Draco, are you alright? Where did Groudon go? I thought he was going to kill you!"

Draco coughed up a bit of blood and slowly stood himself up. He let out a sigh of relief and looked back to Flare. He had it figured out already, he knew exactly what was going on, now, he needed to know why.

"Groudon is gone Flare. He disappeared into thin air. If it was a second later, I would of died. Then, he would of come for you. From the looks of things, pokemon are just vanishing. I don't know for sure yet, but Groudon disappeared into thin air, there must be a reason behind it and my bet is on you Flare. You were brought here to stop whatever is happening here. For the moment, I'm stumped. We need to get back and tell the others what's happening. We should tell the guild too. Maybe they can help figure this out."

Flare nodded and looked around, question was, where the hell were they supposed to go? There were four exits, and they must of been at least 6,300 kilometers deep. It was then that it clicked, they weren't just anyway, they were in the center of the earth! She was about to tell Draco when suddenly a talonflame came flying down.

"Hey, are you two stuck down here? Wait...that was a stupid question. My name is Guildmaster Rage from the Raging Flame Guild. Don't let my name fool you. I'm not always angry...just most of the time. Get on, I will take you back to the surface. You're another one of Wigglytuff's Guild, aren't you? A lot of your people have been falling down here. My people are still bringing others to safety, but there are a lot more to help."

Draco looked to Flare and nodded to her, with that he quickly got on, Flare smiled and jumped on herself. This place was dangerous, she was glad they were finally getting out. With both of them on, Rage flew quickly towards the surface. It took an hour to finally reach the top with how deep they were but, once they were at the top, the two got off quickly. Draco smiled to Rage and nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Rage. You're a big help, but since you're here. I got some important news to tell you. With this news in mind, I think we are going to have to reach out to all the guilds."

Rage stepped back a little, he knew who Draco was. He helped Rico save the world, if he said he had bad news, then...he shook his head. He didn't even want to think about it. For now, he simply nodded and listened as Draco explained everything, starting with Flare being a human, and then finishing off Groudon disappearing. All the information made his head hurt. He could hardly process it.

"So, what you're saying is recently, there has been a number of disasters. First a huge meteor threatens our existence, then the collapse of temporal tower. Then space gets distorted, and all this caused by darkrai to cause the planet's paralyze. Then something called the bittercold threatens to destroy everything with the negative emotions, which would cause another dark world. Now, pokemon are vanishing out of thin air, and legendary pokemon at that. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. I can't even explain how bad this is. I don't think other guilds will cut it, but, after they hear all this, they are sure to step in and help, but, it's going to take a lot more than that to save the pokemon world this time."

Draco nodded softly and sighed. To be honest, he didn't know where to start. Flare hadn't seemed to retrieve any signs on why she is here, or how to stop this thing yet, and it was getting really late. He turned to Flare and spoke calmly.

"Flare, let's go back to Wigglytuff's guild. Rico and Bolt should be there. Then take a rest, we can figure out what to do in the morning. Staying up all night won't do us any good."

Flare nodded, and with that they began to walk towards Wigglytuff's Guild. It didn't take them too long. They got there within a few minutes. Once back at the Wigglytuff Guild, they came across Rico and Bolt who were smiling. Draco stepped forward towards Rico with a smile of his own, glad to see he was safe.

"Rico, I am glad you are alright. What did you do while we were gone?"

Rico looked to Flare for a moment, then looked back to Draco with a serious expression.

"Me and Bolt trained for the whole day. When we came back, I noticed something strange. Pokemon are starting to fade, and some of even disappearing. Chariot, he's already gone. Nowhere to be found and Wiggly himself is starting to fade. Whatever is happening here, it's going on faster than I can comprehend."

Flare listened to Rico, then looked to Bolt. She nodded to him and with that, they walked off, going inside the guild. They walked together to their room and began to settle down. Flare then looked to Bolt and sighed.

"I see you and Rico are starting to discover what is happening too. Although, it is much worse than that. Apparently, legendary pokemon are starting to disappear too. We saw Groudon disappear right in front of us. Just vanish into thin air."

Bolt nodded, he had only heard of Groudon, but he had never seen him. He laid down on his bed and yawned softly. He stretched himself and began to get comfy.

"This is bad, we should rest. Tomorrow, maybe Rico and Draco will have more information for us. Maybe tomorrow, we will have an idea of what to do."

Flare nodded, and with that, she closed her eyes. It took a while, but soon enough, she had fallen asleep. Although, as she slept, she found herself in a bizarre dream. She was self aware. She felt fully awake, yet, she was dreaming. She looked around for a moment, when suddenly she heard a voice call out.

"Help...help...HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Flare looked around frantically. Somebody was calling for help, yet nobody was hear. The voice, it sounded so real. It sounded so clear. Who was it? She didn't recognize the voice. Who was it? She called out, hoping to get a response.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

She continued to look around as she waited a response but nothing came. Was it already too late? Had the person who brought her here already disappeared? No, because then, she heard the voice again but this time, whoever called out to her, sounded much more weaker. Like they were in some sort of agony.

"Please...help. Please...when you awake, please...find the Hall of Origin. I know...I know it resides somewhere in the Spear Pillar, located at the peak of Mt. Coronet. Please...hurry. Only he can save us now...only he can stop this...please...before it is too late...help...help...save the world...please."

With that, Flare shot up, wide awake and quickly looked around. It was morning already. She slowly got herself up and looked to Bolt who was still asleep. The Hall of Origin, located somewhere on Spear Pillar which is located on the peak of Mt. Coronet. The only question was...where was Mt. Coronet? Either way, this was big news, news that she had to tell Rico and Draco right away. Only 'he' can save us now. Only 'he' can stop this. Who was 'he'? That was another question that bashed against her mind. This wasn't going to be easy, and if they didn't hurry, whoever resided in the Hall of Origin would disappear!


End file.
